Ni Hao, Kiara
The Lion Guard parody of Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood. Sound from Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood and clips from the Lion Guard. Transcript Introduction (The prologue begins with a 21 year old highly educated, healthiest, bravest and well behaved Chinese man arriving in Disney Junior's New York City as the words "Disney Junior's New York City, Disney Junior's United States of America, 1986" appear on the right bottom. The Chinese man has emerald eyes and cool black hair, he is wearing a green t-shirt, a black leather jacket, light tan pants, blue socks and green shoes. His name is Chang Wu. He is holding 4 briefcases containing Kiara's gemstone collection and princess jewelry. He then encounters a mysterious British woman, a Irish man wearing a green shirt and 3 British men in red, blue, and purple Hawaiian t-shirts talking. The Mysterious British Woman walked up to Chang Wu for a trade) Mysterious British Woman: Excuse me. Do you want to trade those gemstones and princess jewelry for chocolate chip cookies? Chang Wu: Uuuhh. Ok. (Chang Wu and grabs 4 chocolate chip cookies and begins munching on them as the Mysterious British woman and her men giggle sinisterly after duping him into trading Kiara's gemstone collection and princess jewelry) Mysterious British Woman: Now's our chance. (The Mysterious British Woman and her henchmen grab the 4 briefcases containing Kiara's whole entire gemstone collection and princess jewelry and they ran off with them) Chang Wu: Ok. I'm done. (Chang Wu then stops for a moment after eating the cookies and realizes that the briefcases containing Kiara's gemstone collection and princess jewelry are stolen. He was tricked and he became furious) Chang Wu: OH! (12x) GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! Come back with Kiara's whole gemstone collection and princess jewelry right now!!! She will be upset if I lost them! (Chang Wu began chasing the British woman and her henchmen) Mysterious British Woman: Catch us if you can, loser! Ha, ha, ha! (Chang Wu falls behind while trying to catch the mysterious British woman, and finds that she has killed the unnamed Irish associate and has aimed the gun towards him. She tells him that she is an ambitious girl and thanks her for Kiara's gemstone collection and princess jewelry, since she is a British mercenary of Miguel Noriega, who is a leader of the Noriega Family Cartel, and is about to shoot him.) Mysterious British Woman: Sorry. I'm an ambitious girl. And you (shoots Chang with a M1911 handgun, severely wounding him), thanks for the gemstones and the princess jewelry. (The mysterious British woman and her men walk away with Kiara's whole entire gemstone collection and princess jewelry. Kiara is not going to like this) Chang Wu: Urgh....You won't....get away with.....this......! Urghh... Oh man!....Urgh.....Kiara is not gonna be happy about this! (She and her 4 British men members escape in a 4 seated light blue car with Kiara's whole entire gemstone collection and princess jewelry, leaving Chang left for dead. Chang survives and is rushed to a 5 story hospital at George Washington Avenue) (1 hour and 20 minutes later) (Chang Wu is finally out of the hospital after making a full recovery) Chang Wu: It's good to be back in action once again. I have to go to a 5 story Japanese hotel in Japantown to talk to Kiara about this mess. (Chang Wu hops onto a scooter and drives off as he puts on music on the radio, listening to to Waiting For A Girl Like You by Foreigner on Emotion 98.5 as he drives through Chinatown, Koreatown, Vietnamtown, Chinacity, Koreacity, Japancity, Vietnamcity, Big Rome, Big Florence, Big Venice, Little Florence, Little Paris, Big London, George Washington Heights, Abraham Lincoln Harbor, Franklin D. Roosevelt Beach, Thomas Jefferson Boulevard, and finally Japantown and enters Hotel Tokyo, a 5 story luxurious and beautful Japanese hotel in Disney Junior's New York City) (Back at Pride Rock in the Pride Lands in Disney Junior's Tanzania, East Disney Junior's Africa, young lioness cub, Kiara and her sister Roxy are in their rooms watching Maple Town on TV with their friends, Zuri and Tiifu while their siblings, Kion and Kopa are in their rooms watching their favorite educational TV show Mister Roger's Neighborhood and even their favorite anime TV shows, Astro Boy (1963), The Wonder 3 (1965), and Dragon Ball (1986) on TV as she heard the telephone ring in her room) Kiara: Oh, the telephone is ringing. I'll go get it. Zuri: Ok, Kiara. (Kiara then goes to and enters her room and answers the phone next to her bed) Chang Wu: Hello, Kiara. Kiara: Chang! Chang, how are you doing? You just made to Disney Junior's New York. I know, I know. You're just overworked with emotion. Seems like only yesterday. I haven't been to Disney Junior's New York City in a long time, neither did you. Chang Wu: Yeah, Kiara. I guess that's a perspective thing. Kion: Hey, doing time for the family is no piece of cake, but the family looks after its own, ok? So, what happened when you arrived? Chang Wu: Look Kiara, I was encountered and tricked by that mysterious British woman, she severely tricked me by giving 4 cookies and then she stole the 4 briefcases I'm carrying. Kiara: You better be kidding me, Chang. Tell me the stolen briefcases contain the gemstones I collected and my beautiful princess jewelry. Chang Wu: ...yes Kiara...those briefcases the British woman and her men stole your whole entire gemstone collection and your princess jewelry. (Kiara was furious that the British woman stolen her entire gemstone collection and princess jewelry) Kiara: That was my gemstone collection and my princess jewelry, Chang, MY GEMSTONES AND MY PRINCESS JEWELRY! You better not be angering me Chang because you know I'm not a lioness to be messed with! Chang Wu: Wait Kiara. You have my personal assurance that you're going to get both your gemstone collection and your princess jewelry back while I'm gonna take down that mysterious British woman who is responsible. Kiara: Hey, I already know that. You're not a baby Chang, but I warn you, neither am I. If it was anybody else you'd be DEAD already. But because it's you, because we got history, I'm gonna let you handle this. Chang Wu: Look, Kiara, you got my word. Kiara: I'll be in touch. Chang Wu: Ok Kiara. Bye. Kiara: Bye. (Chang Wu still angry by that nasty and naughty trick played on him, angrily threw the telephone onto the floor) Cast *Young Kiara *Chang Wu (Copied from Claude Speed and Tommy Vercetti and Introduction ﻿only) *Helen (Copied from Catalina)